


Diary of a Venezuelan

by heavensweetheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Death, Depression, Diary/Journal, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Latino Character, Pain, Past Abuse, Personal Growth, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensweetheart/pseuds/heavensweetheart
Summary: I won't cry if I die.
Kudos: 3





	Diary of a Venezuelan

I won’t cry if I die.

It’s a difficult promise, for fear and anger are strong, but I won’t.

I refuse to be their victim, I refuse to be their sacrifice.

I am not afraid of them. I am not afraid of pain.

Even if I am afraid of death.

And even if I do not bend and kneel and wail, nobody will remember.

There will not be a trace or memory that I was here, that I was strong or brave.

But if I leave, to wherever I go, for whatever I have to mend, my conscious or my soul,

I want to keep my pride.

I will remember myself.

If I have a life, it means I have a meaning.

I have always had a meaning, all the times I was imperfect and vulnerable, and weak.

For all those times, I want to be strong.

If I leave, I want it to be as the person that I am now.

I won’t cheapen my meaning, not even in front of fear.

I don’t _want_ to die.

But I will _not_ bow in front of death. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to know ways for supporting me as a writer, please see this post: https://heavensweetheart.tumblr.com/post/628563499111661568


End file.
